Therana (Morrowind)
Mistress Therana is a Dunmer Mage and a high-ranking member of the Great House Telvanni. She is a master councilor of her house and the ruler of the Telvanni town of Tel Branora. There are many people serving her, such as Mollimo of Cloudrest, the head of the Telvanni Guard in Tel Branora, and the Telvanni employees of the Tel Branora upper tower. She is accompanied by her slave, the Khajiit Ra'Zahr. Felisa Ulessen serves as her mouth in the Telvanni Council Hall. Personality Mistress Therana appears to be insane, and tends to have mood swings. Despite this, she gives the Nerevarine rewards for their services, such as Daedric armor or large amounts of , even for less important tasks. For example, if Auriel's Bow is given to her, she will offer a choice between Daedric armor and Daedric greaves or 11,111 . Her generosity is contrasted by Neloth, who will only reward 10 for killing another member of the House Telvanni. When involved in a discussion, she changes the subject often, talking about her childhood or other obscure topics that are unknown to the listener. She also seems to have ongoing dialogues with herself and disregards anyone's concerns but her own. She is not aggressive and is relatively friendly, but can become extremely dangerous when angry. Combat She uses the following spells: *Fifth Barrier *Llivam's Reversal *Absorb Spell Points *Fire Bite *Firebloom Interactions Therana is involved in the Telvanni questline, the main quest, the Mages Guild questline and in the Morag Tong questline. Main Quest Telvanni Hortator Th Nerevarine needs to convince Therana to support them as hortator of the House Telvanni. Telvanni Quests New Clothes Felisa Ulessen task the Hero to deliver a skirt to Therana, however this is not easy due to Therana's temper. Auriel's Bow Therana asks the Nerevarine to find a bow that "smells like Ash Yam" in the Ghostgate. Mages Guild Kill the Telvanni Councilors The Nerevarine must eliminate the Telvanni Councilors for Arch-Mage Trebonius Artorius. Morag Tong Writ for Mistress Therana It is time to end Therana's madness by ending her life in the climatic last writ of the Morag Tong. Conversations General Greeting "What are you here for? Are you here to feed the spiders?" :Greeting "Oh, it's you again." House Telvanni "It's a funny sort of house, with all those glowing blue crystals all over it. Did I ever tell you about when I was a little girl? I always liked going to the house. That's where everyone keeps their toys. Are you listening to me? You'd better be. Yes, that's better. No need to do that. I'd offer you something, but I'm all out of kwama eggs." join House Telvanni "Join with the house? No thank you. I prefer to be in the house, not of the house." Nerevarine "Nerevarine? Is that a new play? I like plays." Telvanni bride (during the quest "Zainab Nerevarine") "That's lovely, dear, but I don't think so. I have so much to do around here. Besides, I'm already married. I'm fairly sure. Avos. Or Aven. I think. Little fellow. He's around here somewhere. Some sort of magic thing. Quite funny, actually. Did I tell you? About how easy it is to get those caretellian coordinates mixed up? Oh, dear... really quite a laugh. Quite funny. Yes, indeed. Ehr.... What were we talking about?" Telvanni councilors "No, Telvanni make the worst councilors. I wouldn't listen to their advice if I were you." Therana "Eh? Yes? Therana? Yes? Yes. Of course." Auriel's Bow chores "Have you ever heard of Auriel's Bow? I've heard it's made of ebony and smells of boiled ash yams." :Ash Yams "Ash yams have the strongest smell in Ghostgate near Ralyn Othravel." :Auriel's Bow "No, no, no. I knew you wouldn't understand. I want a bow that smells faintly of ash yams." ::Greeting "Weren't you the one who was going to deliver my ash yams? What took you so long? I've got all these kwama eggs and no ash yams because I hate ash yams." ::Ash Yam (bearing Auriel's Bow) "I *smell* ash yams but I don't *see* ash yams. Are you lying to me?! I don't like people who lie to me... But if you give me the bow, I might let you go." :::"Keep Auriel's bow." "Then I will have to clear out that horrible ash yam smell myself." (attacks) :::"Give her Auriel's bow." "Oh, dear. This bow smells like ash yams. This isn't any good to me at all. I hate ash yams. If I gave you a little present would you go away and promise never to bring me any ash yams ever again?" ::::"No." "Let's pretend I paid you to go away. Here, take this sack of drakes and take that horrible stench with you." ::::"Yes." "Here, take these old things and leave me alone." :::::Ash Yam "No thank you. I already have some." :::::Auriel's Bow "No, not right now, thank you." :::::chores "Chores? Do I look like a servant? I don't have to take orders from you! Did you hear what I said?! Yes, that's better. I remember when I was a little girl, and I had to do chores. "Stir this netch blood, Therana." "Grind these diamonds, Therana." "Nice girls don't keep spiders as pets, Therana."" ::Auriel's Bow (bearing Auriel's Bow) "Yes, I can definitely smell the ash yams that bow was baked in." New Clothes Greeting (bearing her skirt) "Oh, are those my new clothes? I've waited ever so patiently for them." :new clothes "Oh, is that my new skirt? How do I know it's not cursed? Why don't you put it on." ::Greeting (wearing her skirt) "You're wearing me skirt! How dare you wear my skirt!" (attacks) :new clothes having given the skirt to a slave to wear) "New clothes? What new clothes? Oh, yes, I wanted a Khajiit fur skirt. Are you listening? Yes, pay attention. A Khajiit fur skirt. Tell Felisa that I already have one, thank you." Telvanni Hortator "What are you here for? Are you here to feed the spiders?" :Telvanni Hortator "It's a steel box, of course. You keep things like bittergreen roots in it, keeps 'em fresh, with a little netch blood. Or is that a hormador? Yes. Or spiders. In the box. Spider eggs. Keeps 'em fresh. With netch blood. You wouldn't have any with you, eh? Spider eggs? Nice fresh ones? So, go ahead. Show me the hordador. Hormador? You got it with you? Always happy to get some fresh spider eggs. Or spiders? When I was a MUCH younger, we grew our own spiders..." ::Listen politely. "...In hormadors. Big ones. Needed 'em big, for the spiders. What? Spiders? You listening? Spiders. That's what I said. Big ones. So you need a big hortator. Ours was steel, with silver plating. Kier-jo used to polish it. Cute little kitty. Had it since it was a bitty kitty. Gone now, of course. Dropped dead. They get old, and you have to get new ones. Never quite as good as the old ones, of course, but what can you do. Oh! There you are, % ! What was your name again? Are you listening to me?" :::Continue to listen politely. "Therana continues to chatter amiably, with no sign of stopping. She looks like she could go on forever." ::::Stubbornly continue to listen politely. "indeed. Sustained as she is by the necromantic arts, it may be that she can, in fact, go on forever. Chattering amiably. Without stopping. Ever." :: "Hmph. Mustn't be rude, now. It's Mistress Therana speaking to you. And when Mistress Therana speaks, everyone LISTENS. Don't they? Because if they don't, then they get very stiff and get stuck way down in BASEMENT WITH THE SPIDERS." ::: "Who wants to talk about hormadors? That's boring. It's so boring here, with no one to talk to. Except Tilami Heralo. And Monosa Darys. And Muldroni Rendas. And whasshisname, Bals Tadrus. And all they talk about is themselves. It's so dreary. If only they'd do something smart. Or surprising. Or funny. Or something to do with spiders. But, no. Just.... *Zzzzzz.* Therana has apparently fallen asleep in mid-sentence." :::: "What? Oh. You want to be a Hortator? Certainly. Go right ahead. Whatever you like. I don't mind. What were we talking about?" :: "Goodness. Where did you learn how to do that? Can you do it again? Oooo! Very pretty! Do it again! Oh, please? Please? Oh, certainly. I have a hormador around here somewhere, if you'll just.... Oh. You want to be a Hortator? Certainly. Go right ahead. Right after you do that thing again. That's amazing! Oh, goody, goody...." If approached again: "Are you here to show me that thing you did? Or did you want to feed the spiders?" :Telvanni Hortator "You want to see my hormador? Oh, dear, where did I put it? In the basement? What did you say? You want to BE a hormador? Well, if that's what you want, go right ahead. I remember my first hormador. I used to have a little baby scrib, and I kept him in my hormador, but he was eaten by spider. With a man's body. Down in the basement. What were you saying? Where did you go?" Trivia *She is the target of two assassinations. *She has a collection of Kwama Eggs in her tower. *During the quest "New Clothes," she makes it very difficult to finish the quest. The easiest and quickest way to succeed is to immediately hand over the skirt to her slave, and in a fit of rage or jealousy, she will kill the slave, thus completing the quest. Appearances * * * de:Therana ru:Терана Category:Morrowind: House Telvanni Members Category:Councilors Category:Morrowind: Tel Branora Characters Category:Morrowind: Quest Givers